Forest lover's
by True Support
Summary: this needed to be shipped because these two are a perfect couple in my opinion. Meliodas and Diane went hunting together, when all of a sudden Diane runs off, leaving Meliodas to chase after, When he caught up to her, well, read and find out cause shit happens.


Author Note

This is a one-shot that I'll be doing with the characters from the seven deadly sins anime.

The pairing is Meliodas x Diane because I think that they are really fucking adorable together and no one has made a story of them, so I'm making a one-shot of them, Also, this takes place after Diane becomes normal size. There are no other pairings. I'm not going to warn of there being lemon because you wouldn't listen.

I own nothing but the fanfic, Enjoy.

Normal POV

'I'm nothing more than his comrade to him,' Diane thought to herself as she lays down on top of the hill side. The seven deadly Sins decided to rest in a forest area where there is only one hill in the area, the hill is formed weirdly to look like a nice, comfy, bed for Diane, it had a mound that is like a pillow, it has an oval shaped hole in the middle, it has grass that feels like silk, and best of all, it was all grass, nice and soft.

"Well I guess we are going to be here for a few days," Meliodas said.

"What makes you say that?" Ban asked.

"Well, we have a beautiful scenery, a nice village housing a total of 500 civilians, and I'm sure Diane would love to sleep in that hill," Meliodas explained.

All the deadly sins agreed to stay. While the sins are all setting up the picnic tables, Elizabeth and king left to get supplies for food and such in the village, Ban and gowther are out fishing together, Hawk was cleaning the tavern, last, Meliodas and Diane were out hunting.

'He doesn't understand how much love and admiration I have for him, he is such A JERK,'

As Diane was thinking, she accidentally ran into a tree.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww," Diane groaned.

"Whoa, you okay Diane?" Meliodas asked in concern.

"I'm fine, thanks," Diane said whilst blushing.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"What were you thinking?" Meliodas asked.

"What?"

"I said, what were you thinking?" Meliodas persisted.

"Oh, nothing really,"

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't have ran straight into a tree, and you only do that if you're in deep thought. So, what were you thinking?"

"Like I said, nothing," Diane said sadly.

"Diane, what's wrong?" Meliodas said slow and concerned.

At this, Diane ran away from him, tear's started falling down her cheeks as she was running (I made this to be cheesy). After running for what felt like hours, she finally came to a halt, and was catching her breath.

"Why, why, WHY THAT JERRRRRRK," Diane screamed at the top of her lungs into the sky. After breathing for ten minutes. Diane then started to burst into tears. She grabs hold of a chicken-motango, and begins to sob into the motango's body. The motango then releases its fumes at Diane. Moments from earlier, Meliodas chased after Diane right after she ran away.

"DIANE, WAIT," Meliodas yelled as he pursues the giant. As Diane was running, she through a rock at him, causing him to fall off the tree branches (I apologize if I messed this chase thing up) and land on his back.

"Diane," Meliodas said slowly. Meliodas stands up and continues to pursue her, determined to find out what is wrong with her. When he saw her from a distance, he slowly crept to her and watches. He sees her sobbing into what looked like a mushroom.

"Diane, you ok-"he was cut off by purple smoke and quickly found out what this was, Meliodas hid behind a tree and covered his mouth as to avoid it. When the smoke cleared, Meliodas looked from the smoke and saw the most gorgeous girl of the deadly Sins. There, stood four meter's away from him, was none other than Diane. Diane coughed from the smoke, and looked around to see Meliodas, standing there, jaw dropped at the sight of him. Diane was small, and was completely nude, from the smoke. As quickly as she could, she covered herself whilst blushing a deep shade of tomato red.

"Diane," Meliodas said.

"Meliodas, please look away," Diane said rushing.

Meliodas only stood there stunned, and soon he moved his feet, and walked towards Diane.

"Meliodas, please don't come any closer, I'm not-"

Meliodas placed his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her softly. Diane was stunned and tried to pull back, but Meliodas kept her in place, and soon, Diane gave up, and gave in to the kiss. Meliodas pushed his tongue to her lips, asking for entry, as Diane accepted happily. They both fought in dominance of one another for ten minutes, until the breath was taken from them, they both departed, leaving a trail of saliva in their battle.

"What was that for?" Diane asked whilst breathing.

"I love you Diane, and considering how deep we are in the forest, then I'm sure no one can hear us as we make babies," Meliodas said plainly.

Diane looked like she was about to faint at that.

"Make, babies," Diane said shocked.

"Yep, after all, isn't that what you always wanted to do, make love."

Diane was shocked by the kiss, and now this, might as well say it's her birthday.

"But, what about Elizabeth?" Diane asked.

"She reminds me of Liz yes, but, she is too innocent to be my lover," Meliodas said.

"But, why now you took my love for now?"

"Because I didn't want King to be jealous, and have him kill me, Elizabeth would be heartbroken, and Hawk would hunt me down."

"But why are you doing this?"

Meliodas took hold of her hands and moved close to her with his fingers intertwined with his.

"Because I love you Diane, I'm sorry I haven't shown you my love before, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"How would you hurt my feelings?"

"When I saw you in Elizabeth's clothes, and you were small, the first thing that popped into my head was, I would fuck her so hard."

Diane was feeling a wet spot in her lower region at the mention of Meliodas wanting to fuck her.

"So, when I'm small, then you express your feelings about me, but when I'm big, you only see me as a comrade," Diane said sadly.

"No, it's not that I wanted to make love to you when you're big, it would've been complicated making love to a giant," Meliodas said softly.

Diane was becoming horny of hearing Meliodas mentioning him wanting to make love to her. Diane took Meliodas by surprise and started forcing her tongue through his lips as he opened them. As they are fighting for dominance, Diane play's with the buttons on his shirt whilst he takes his clothes off. Meliodas kisses Diane wearing nothing but his boxers, they both pull each other closer, up to the pint of where Diane's breast are touching his chest, and Meliodas bulge touches her leg.

"Meliodas," Diane moaned.

"Diane," Meliodas moaned as they both continue their battle.

They both ran out of air and Meliodas lay's Diane down on the soft earth beneath them. Meliodas starting to suckle on Diane's breast.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Diane moaned loudly.

"Diane, your breast taste wonderful."

As Meliodas is having a feast, he starts playing with her Clitoris and starts fingering her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Diane screams in pleasure as she starts releasing her juices all over Meliodas fingers. Meliodas stopped feasting on her chest and starts licking his fingers.

"Diane you're really tasty," Meliodas said whilst cleaning his fingertips.

"Thanks Meliodas," Diane said while blushing.

"Now, I think it is my turn to please you, captain," Diane said seductively.

Diane flips them both around so that she's on top. Diane starts leaving a trail of kisses down his body. Getting lower and lower, until she reached the base, and soon she took Meliodas 8 inch rock hard member into her mouth and starts bobbing up and down.

"Diane your mouth is so warm," Meliodas said as he moans.

Diane acknowledged what he said, and started going faster, and moaning, making his member harden more, and start twitching.

"Diane, I'm Cumming soon," Meliodas warned before shooting his load into Diane's mouth. Diane tried to swallow it all, only to have some spill from the corners of her mouth, Diane wiped licked it off and swallowed the rest, then took water from a nearby puddle (they're in a forest, don't question), and cleans her mouth from it, and swallows the water, then she and Meliodas start kissing again.

"Now it's time for the main course," Meliodas says as he flips them back over therefore making him on top of her.

"Meliodas," Diane said slowly and softly.

"Yes?"

"Please go easy," Diane pleaded.

"It's my first time."

"Don't worry, it's my first time to," Meliodas says surprising Diane.

Meliodas slowly enters her, and stops to let Diane get over the pain.

"Meliodas it hurts," Diane said as tears start falling from her eyes.

"It's ok love, it will go away soon," Meliodas says as he goes in and out slowly, but speeds up after she's calmed down a bit. He soon starts pumping in and out of her filling Diane up with pleasure as she starts to moan loudly and screams his name.

"OH MELIODAS YES," Diane yells.

"DIANE YOUR SO TIGHT," Meliodas says (I'm repeating yes I know) as she becomes tighter and tighter. Soon after, Diane gets tighter and reached her orgasm as Meliodas reached his. Diane then screams Meliodas name and Meliodas screams Diane's name as he rolls off her. Diane rolls to the side and hugs wraps her arms around her captain.

"That was fun," Diane said slowly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I had fun to," Meliodas says.

Diane pulls out a blanket from her pack and pulls it over them.

"Thank you captain," Diane said.

"I love you Diane, so it was my pleasure," Meliodas said as he puts his arm on her side and pulls her close. They both passed out into forest and woke up to Diane being a nude Giant, Diane gets dressed and grabs Meliodas and puts him on her shoulder, then Meliodas kisses her on the lips.

Author note

I didn't plan this to be a lemon, but it happened you know, and I'm sorry if I wasn't specific, I made this on my school laptop so I couldn't be all that specific, but hey, I hope you guys enjoyed it and start making fanfiction of these two, I would greatly appreciate and also check out fandom travelers that will be coming out soon.


End file.
